Baby and Me
by Banana Sehun
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Sehun, pemuda yang suka berbuat onar dihadapkan pada bayi berusia 12bulan yang ditemukannya pada keranjang belanjaan. Dan hari-harinya menjadi lebih buruk setelah bertemu pemuda agresif bernama Luhan. Hunhan. YAOI


**Baby and Me**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : T (rated akan naik seiring berjalannya cerita)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dan alur cerita yang membosankan**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Suara gesekan kulit yang beradu dengan kasar juga debuman akibat tubuh yang terpental ke lantai memenuhi gang yang hanya tersinari sorot lampu jalan yang berpendar remang-remang. Malam semakin larut dan udara yang telah menurun seolah tak diperdulikan oleh mereka. Dua lawan sepuluh memang tidak adil, terlihat dari goresan luka yang mengeluarkan darah juga tubuh yang penuh luka membuat mereka semakin semangat saling menyerang sampai suara deru motor yang memekakkan telinga datang dari arah selatan berhenti di dekat mereka. Sehun -sang pemilik motor turun dengan gaya yang sekeren mungkin dengan angin yang mengibarkan rambut coklatnya menambah kesan mempesona pada dirinya.

Sehun mulai melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan pada kesepuluh berandal yang telah menghajar kedua temannya. Tidak sampai 15menit berandal-berandal itu telah tersungkur di tanah dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah, sisanya lebih memilih melarikan diri jika masih ingin menghirup angin pagi esok hari. Sepuluh orang bukanlah lawan yang susah untuk Sehun takhlukkan dengan tangan besinya. Semua orang lebih memilih bersujud dikakinya daripada merasakan pukulan panas dari tangan besinya.

Diusapnya sedikit darah disudut bibirnya yang terluka dengan jempolnya sambil menghampiri kedua temannya yang sudah tidak berdaya "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka" tanya Sehun sambil membantu mereka berdiri dan duduk di pinggiran jalan menikmati angin musim gugur yang menggetarkan tubuh mereka. Sesekali mereka mendesis karena luka basah yang terasa perih digesek oleh angin-angin nakal yang membelai tubuh mereka.

"Mereka yang tiba-tiba menghadang kami. Kami sudah meminta damai tapi Scoups dan anak buahnya tetap tidak terima dan mulai menghajar kami" jelas laki-laki berkulit sedikit tan dan bibir penuh yang seksi sembari menggulung celananya hingga lutut untuk melihat luka disana yang ternyata cukup parah. Pantas saja kakinya sangat susah untuk berjalan.

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya lelah "Baiklah. Cepat pulang dan obati luka-luka kalian jika esok tidak ingin merasakan pukulan rotan Choi saem" Sehun menepuk kedua bahu kedua temannya sebelum melajukan motornya membelah malam yang sepi untuk pulang. Mungkin appa dan eommanya tengah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis dengan surai caramel menggemaskan dan piyama bergambar rusa-rusa kecil tidak lupa sandal berbulu yang masih melekat pada sepasang kakinya tengah menatap sebuah spanduk didepan sekolah yang gerbangnya sudah tertutup rapat. Diperhatikannya tulisan itu baik-baik sampai dia mendengar decitan akibat gesekan ban motor dan aspal jalan.

Ckiiiiit

"Yak! Menyingkirlah! Apa kau mau kepalamu itu kulindas dengan ban motorku!" Sang pengendara motor langsung meneriakinya dengan kencang padahal posisi mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat jadi tanpa berteriakpun laki-laki berpiyama itupun akan mendengarnya dengan jelas ah kecuali jika dia mendapat serangan tuli mendadak hanya karna membaca selembar spanduk.

Seakan benar-benar tuli Luhan -laki-laki berpiyama mendekat kearah Sehun dan tanpa sungkan menempelkan tangannya pada wajah sang lelaki "Apa kau seorang dewa?".

"Yaakk!" Sehun menangkis tangan Luhan dari wajahnya dan semakin marah "Apa kau orang gila yang tengah berkeliaran disini? Ah aku harus menelpon polisi untukmu" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menelpon polisi tapi Luhan langsunh merampas ponselnya dahulu lalu memencet angka-angka lain layarnya.

Cring~

Luhan pun juga mengeluarkan ponselnya yang penuh dengar stiker rusa warna-warni yang tersimpan di kantung celana "Waah jadi ini nomormu" dan yah Luhan baru saja menghubungi nomornya sendiri dari ponsel Sehun.

Setelah merampas kembali ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan orang aneh didepannya Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya yang tebal dan mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk diselipkannya pada motor "Parkirkan seperti biasa ahjussi" kata Sehun pada penjual gorengan di dekat gerbang sekolah yang sibuk mencelupkan beberapa jualannya pada minyak panas.

"Ok. Ditempat biasa kan?" Tanya penjual itu menoleh sekilas sebelum fokus pada gorengannya lagi.

"Ya" Sehun melambaikan tangannya singkat sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat gerbang sekolah yang lumayan tinggi. Beruntunglah bagi siswa yang suka telat seperti Sehun karena tidak ada penjaga yang bertugas digerbang setelah bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Hap. Pendaratannya cukup mulus walaupun sedikit terasa ngilu dipergelangan kakinya akibat meloncat terlalu tinggi. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menjerit seperti banci bukan? Mau ditaruh mana wajah kerennya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Plak

"Ugh"

Plak

"Ugh"

Choi saem, guru yang paling disegani seantero sekolah karena ketegasannya dan kekejiannya dalam menghukum siswa-siswi yang melanggar segala peraturan. Walaupun dia perempuan tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Plak

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk berhenti membuat keributan apalagi terlambat sekolah. Apa kau merasa keren dengan wajah penuh luka dan seenaknya memanjat pagar sekolah. Kau pikir ini sekolah kakekmu hah? Bahkan kepala sekolah pun sudah muak dengan segala tingkahmu itu. Kau tau!?" Choi ssaem terus-terusan melayangkan pukulan tongkatnya pada pantat Sehun yang tengah menungging.

Plak

Ugh sshh

Bahkan sanking kerasnya tongkat itu kini telah patah menjadi dua bagian "Panggil orangtuamu besok kesini menghadap kepala sekolah. Kuharap ini menjadi pelanggaran terakhirmu. Jika kau mengulanginya lagi kau siap-siaplah mencari sekolah yang menerima anak nakal sepertimu" Choi ssaem langsung pergi meninggal Sehun yang masih dalam posisi menungging.

Sehun mendesis kesakitan merasakan nyeri pada bagian belakangnya. Bahkan rasanya sampai menjalar ke kakinya membuatnya tidak bisa langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kelas. Mungkin sekarang pelajaran kedua tengah berlangsung. Mungkin dia akan masuk setelah istirahat saja. Biarlah dia mengistirahatkan pantatnya yang ngilu karna mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi.

Sebenarnya bukan Choi ssaem saja yang lelah menghukumnya tapi dirinya juga sudah lelah terus-terusan di hukum. Salahkan saja kebiasaannya yang sulit untuk bangun pagi padahal sang eomma sudah membangunkannya puluhan kali dengan 1001 cara tapi itu tetap saja tidak mempan padanya yang benar-benar doyan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah menyeduh teh mereka di beranda rumah sambil mengawasi ketiga anak mereka yang tengah bermain di halaman ditemani dua orang pengasuh. Mereka sesekali terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka yang sangat menggemaskan seperti berebut mainan padahal disamping mereka bersimpah puluhan mainan yang dapat mereka pilih tanpa harus berebut.

"Eomma appa Luhan mau sekolah!" Pemuda manis yang masih memakai piyama itu datang dari arah depan dan langsung berteriak heboh meminta sekolah. Apa anaknya ini baru saja terbentur sesuatu?.

"Hey kenapa kau keluar dengan piyama mu lagi?" Tanya sang eomma mendekati Luhan yang sedang dalam pose merajuknya yang menggemaskan. Diusianya yang sudah kedelapan belas dan punya tiga adik tidak bisa membuatnya bersikap dewasa.

Kini Luhan malah mengerutkan bibirnya imut "Eomma~ aku mau sekolah"

Sang tuan rumah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya ini. Pasalnya aneh sekali tiba-tiba Luhan kepingin sekolah padahal sebelumnya dia dan istrinya telah membujuknya berulang kali untuk pergi sekolah tapi anaknya ini malah semakin menolaknya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Appa akan mendaftarkanmu sekolah seperti yang kau"

Luhan bersorak girang sambil mengakat kedua tangan nya keudara "Yeayy Luhan sayaaaang appa dan eomma" tanpa berpamitan atau membungkuk Luhan langsung pergi ke kamarnya setelah mengecup pipi kedua orangtunya dan melambai kelewat ceria pada adik-adiknya yang menatapnya heran. Oh bahkan adiknya terlalu kecil untuk memahami sifat kakaknya yang tidak jelas.

Bukannya Luhan bodoh atau orangtuanya tidak punya biaya untuk menyekolahkannya. Itu karena dia suka mengeluh karena guru-gurunya yang menyebalkan karena tidak pernah menjawab saat Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang materi yang diajar dan guru-gurunya juga mengeluh pada orang tua Luhan karena pertanyaan Luhan terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan karena Luhan yang terlalu pintar. Bahkan pihak sekolah bingung harus menaruh Luhan diperingkat berapa saat pengumuman hasil ujian yang nilainya sangat sempurna dan kemampuannya melebihi siswa tingkat akhir padahal saat itu Luhan masih ditingkat satu. Ah mungkin itu karena keturunan gen jenius orangtunya. Jadi orangtuanya akan meminta maaf pada guru-guru Luhan dan berjanji menyuruh Luhan untuk sedikit menjadi bodoh. Aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelas barunya di sekolah barunya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Luhan juga sudah mengecat warna rambutnya yang semula coklat karamel menjadi hitam pekat agar terlihat manis dan membuat pujaan hatinya suka saat melihatnya. Diedarkannya sorot mata rusanya itu mengamati seluruh penjuru kelas yang penghuninya tampak diam dan tatapannya berhenti pada laki-laki berambut coklat dan berwajah dingin di pojok kanan belakang yang tengah menatapnya sengit. Luhan jadi tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Halo aku Kim Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Luhan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya disertai membungkukkan badan yang sudah menjadi tradisi negara tempatnya tinggal.

Plak

Plak

Choi ssaem yang berada disampingnya sedikit memukulkan rotannya pada meja khusus guru sebelum membuka mulutnya "Luhan ini adalah siswa pindahan dari sekolah elit yang berbasis Internasional dan tidak mungkin otak-otak seperti kalian bisa memasukinya. Jadi Luhan mari kita pilih bangku yang..." tanpa memperdulikan omongan Choi ssaem Luhan berjalan menuju pojok kelas lebih tepatnya kebangku kosong tempat disamping Sehun. "...ah sebenarnya itu bukanlah bangku yang cocok untukmu tapi aku berharap kau akan betah untuk satu semester kedepan" Choi ssaem pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Hai tampan" Luhan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun yang sedang memasang raut sebal "Sepertinya kita berjodoh sampai bisa bersekolah ditempatnya yang sama dan di kelas yang sama. Ah indahnya hidupku" Luhan menangkupkan tangannya dan pandangannya menerawang keatas dan bibirnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum "Jadi.. namamu siapa?" Yang ditanya malah diam saja dan berpura-pura fokus pada buku yang berada di mejanya "Hey kau pelit bicara sekali. Apakah aku harus memanggilmu.. hmm sayang? Ah itu tidak terdengar buruk lagipula..."

"Sehun"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos dan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki tampan disampingnya "Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Sehun. Namaku Sehun. Bukankah kau tadi menanyakannya. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar tuli" sinis Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan sedikitpun.

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya dan mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya yang didominasi hal-hal berbau rusa seperti buku bersampul gambar rusa dan bolpoin berstiker rusa dan banyak lagi "Baiklah Sehun sayang...

"Hanya Sehun. "

"Ok "

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey bagaimana kabar pantat malangmu itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau sedikit lecet" tanya pemuda berbadan tinggi, telinga lebar seperti tokoh salah satu kartun, juga wajah tampan dengan kedua tangan yang merangkul kedua temannya dengan warna kulit yang berbeda diiringi selingan tawa dari bibir penuhnya.

"Sial kau. Seperti kau tidak pernah mendapat belaian maut dari rotan milik Choi ssaem saja" balas Sehun kesal sambil menarik kursi yang akan didudukinya. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini sedang istirahat kedua dan tiga pemuda yang hobi berbuat onar itu memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka dikantin untuk membari makan cacing-cacing lapar di perut mereka. Dan soal luka-luka akibat bertengker semalam sudah tidak terlalu membekas karena terlalu sering mendapat luka mereka jadi tahu obat apa yang dipakai untuk mengobatinya.

Jongin yang sedaritadi fokus pada ponsel ditangannya kini ikut bergabung pada pembicaraan teman-temannya itu "Jadi apalagi kali ini? Masih saja telat bangun?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Sehun.

"Yah begitulah"

"Mungkin kau perlu memasang dua alarm dia telanga kanan dan kirimu agar kau bisa bangun tepat waktu" saran Chanyeol jahil.

"Atau kau suruh Choi ssaem untuk menemanimu tidur agar kau bisa bangun tepat waktu" tambah Jongin.

"Jangankan bangun tepat waktu, menutup mata saja aku tidak mampu" balas Sehun diiringi tawa pecah dari ketiganya. Yah seperti itulah pertemanan mereka yang penuh dengan canda tawa. Dan hanya makanan lah yang mampu membungkam mulut mereka yang terus-terusan terbuka lebar, seperti sekarang contohnya. Setelah menggesekkan kartu makan mereka dan mulai mengambil makanan dalam baki lalu memcari tempat duduk sekarang mereka tengah fokus dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Sret

"Hai" sontak mata ketiga pemuda yang tengah asik dengan santapan makan siang mereka menatap sosok siswa baru dikelas mereka yang seenaknya menarik kursi disamping Sehun. Dan Sehun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Ngg.. Hai" balas Jongin.

"Hai" sapa Chanyeol juga dengan senyum lebarnya "Kau anak baru itu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan dengan si anak baru. Sifat Chanyeol yang ceria dan terbuka membuatnya senang berteman dengan siapa saja seperti si dingin Sehun, si mesum Jongin, dan juga si anak baru itu.

"Ya. Hai Sehunnie" sapa Luhan pada Sehun yang tetap fokus pada sup nya ketimbang balas menyapa Luhan seperti kedua temannya.

"Se-sehunnie?" Tanya Jongin heran. Mulutnya terasa aneh saat kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Demi tuhan itu adalah panggilan menggelikan yang penah dia dengar untuk teman dekatnya itu.

"Ya. Bukankan namanya Sehun? Jadi aku memanggilnya Sehun karena dia adalah jodohku. Menggemaskan bukan?" Jelas Luhan sambil mengunyah brokolinya.

"Hmm ya" jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Luhan pun mengalihkan padangannya pada Sehun "Eoh Sehunnie. Kenapa kau tidak memakan sayurmu? Jangan makan daging saja. Makan wortelmu juga, ini sangat baik untuk mata eh juga bayamnya jangan lupa"

"Apa-apaan sih. Terserah aku mau makan apa bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana! Kau menganggu waktu makanku saja" bentak Sehun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Luhan pada piringnya yang awalnya sudah dia pisahkan antara daging dan sayur tapi sekarang kembali bercampur menjadi satu.

Bukannya takut akan bentakan laki-laki dingin disampingnya Luhan malah menyodorkan brokoli dengan garpunya kemulut Sehun "Aaaaaah. Hey cobalah ini tidak buruk. Kau perlu ini untuk kesehatan tubuhmu" bujuk Luhan sambil sedikit memukul lengan Sehun merasakan betapa kerasnya otot anak itu membuat Sehun sedikit menggeram "Aaah ayolah Sehunnie" dengan terpaksa Sehun membuka mulutnya agar Luhan berhenti menganggunya karena dia sudah benar-benar lapar.

"Aaaahh Chanyeollie makanlah ini aaaa~~" Jongin mengikuti gaya Luhan menyuapi Sehun pada Chanyeol membuat laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sedang Sehun hanya mendengus jengkel. Sialan teman-temannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedikit heran saat memasuki rumahnya sepulang sekolah yang biasanya terlihat eommanya yang menonton tv kini tampak sepi. Mobil appanya pun juga tidak ada. Sehun menghendikan bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju sofa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

"Eh kertas apa itu" mata tajam milik Sehun menemukan sebuah kertas diatas meja.

 _Untuk Sehun._

 _Eomma dan Appa sengaja membuat surat ini untuk memberitahumu bahwa eomma dan appa harus pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa minggu karena keperluan bisnis. Eomma dan appa berharap kau dapat menjaga dirimu dan berhenti membuat keributan._

 _Dari orangtua yang selalu menyayangimu._

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum melebarkan mata sipitnya dan tersenyum senang karena orangtuanya pergi otomatis dia bebas melakukan segala hal tanpa harus takut mendapat jeweran dari sang eomma. Sehun berteriak kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat di sofa tanpa tahu malu. Sang pembantu yang tidak sengaja lewat melihat kelakuan majikannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Mungkin sebentar lagi majikannya itu akan mengundang dua orang temannya untuk berpesta ah lebih tepatnya mengobrol dan memakan makanan ringan dirumahnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun disebuah pusat perbelanjaan langganannya, dia tengah asik memilih beberapa jenis makanan yang akan dibelinya. Jongin sangat rakus jadi dia akan membeli banyak sedang Chanyeol dan dirinya tidak suka makanan pedas jadi dia memilih beberapa makanan yang dapat dimakan oleh semuanya. Ah tidak lupa jelly juga, mereka sangat menyukai benda kenyal manis itu entah mengapa. Saat Sehun ingin menaruh beberapa kaleng soda di kerangjangnya dia di kagetkan oleh sesosok bayi yang tengah tiduran di keranjang belanjannya dengan senyum menggelikan. Heol! Siapa yang sengaja menaruh bayi pada keranjang belanjaannya.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Ada yg merasa familiar? Yak ini hasil remake hasil adaptasi dan hasil hasil yg lainnya dari pilem koriya dengan judul yg sama. Tapi author bakal mengurangi atau menambah beberapa isi cerita untuk kelanjutan hubungan HunHan kedepannya.

Salam 520


End file.
